1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display having a display module to which a control signal and image data are transmitted by a reduced swing differential signaling (hereinafter referred to as “RSDS”) specification, a timing format of the image data and the control signal for the image data are generated before the control signal and data are transmitted to a control board of the display module. Then, the data are applied to a driver integrated circuit, thereby transmitting the data at a high speed without an electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays are remarkably advanced with the developments in liquid crystal display and plasma display technologies. Thus, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display or plasma display are employed as the monitor for products such as a personal computer or a television receiver.
Especially, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) display a picture using electrical and optical properties of liquid crystal and their developments are being directed toward a trend pursuing a higher resolution and a larger screen size. These LCDs include a flat LCD panel displaying a picture, a control board connected to the LCD panel, an optical module and a mold frame receiving these elements.
Generally, when LCDs are developed to have a screen size larger than XGA level, there occurs a problem in achieving high resolution due to EMI problem, noise through transmitting medium and limitation in size of transmission data.
Also, an LCD that transmits data or clock signals at transistor-transistor logic (TTL) level, requires a large number of transmission lines, which increases the number of cables or connectors. As a result, the LCD becomes increasingly exposed to external noise sources. Further, a long transmitting distance delays a signal, which degrades a picture quality.
Plasma displays as well as LCDs have the same problem.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, a current technology for a larger screen sized LCD is developed to transmit data in a high speed, to reduce the EMI problem, and to decrease the number of transmission lines. The low voltage differential signaling (hereinafter referred to as “LVDS”) specification and RSDS specification are such technologies.
However, the LVDS or RSDS specification needs a procedure in which a data signal transmitted into the display module is decoded to have a TTL level, and the decoded signal having the TTL level is encoded to have LVDS specification or RSDS specification on the control board. To this end, in these LVDS and RSDS specifications, the control board needs to have devices for performing such signal conversions. Thus, the increased number of elements makes the control board more complicated.